Remember
by kandykane33
Summary: Can't write summary. read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes to find flashing red lights and a bright light with orange and yellow colors. She went to pick her head up when pain shot through not only her head, but her body as well. She looked straight ahead and noticed she was in her car. Her eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

He waited in the waiting room for news on his sister. He was at work when he got a call about her accident and she was taken in for serious injuries. He covered his face not knowing how to handle the thought of his younger sister being in the hospital.

"Mr. Malloy?" he heard.

He peered up to find a doctor standing in front of him. "How's Kaylin?" he asked worriedly as he stood up.

"Follow me," the doctor said. The doctor led him to a private room. "Mr. Malloy…"

"Todd," he said, "Call me Todd."

"Okay, Todd," the doctor began, "There is good and bad news on your sister. The good news is that your sister will live."

Todd sighed with relief that he wasn't about to lose his sister along with their parents. "What's the bad news?" Todd asked.

"Your sister won't remember anything when she wakes up. When the other car hit her, your sister's head hit her steering wheel and the air bag never came out. The only memories she will have will be from the time she wakes up until the end."

Todd could feel tears forming in his eyes. His sister was never going to be the same. "Will her memory ever come back?" Todd asked through tears.

"We're not sure," the doctor said, "It may come back a little at a time but we're not 100 positive."

"Thank you," Todd said, "Can I see her now?"

"Sure."

Todd walked into Kaylin's room and walked up to her bed. He wiped his eyes free of tears. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down. His mind wandered back to their lives.

They became orphans a little over two weeks ago. Their parents were part of their hometown's fire department and died trying to save two workers to a factory that caught fire. His girlfriend of four years cheated on him. Kaylin's boyfriend of one year moved away due to his parents dying. All of their friends turned their backs on them. They only had each other. Todd would make sure that Kaylin would have a great life when she was well enough to leave the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I do NOT own The Rocket Summer or anything that deals with Summerland. I only own Kaylin and Todd and other characters that I bring in from outside.

Todd sat at his sister's bedside for hours waiting for her to wake up. He, soon, fell asleep. He dreamed of their life for the past two years. He awoke when he felt the bed move. He raised his head and saw Kaylin waking up.

"Kaylin," he said before hugging her.

"Who are you?" she asked when he pulled away.

Just as Todd went to answer her question, a doctor walked through the door. "Ah, Kaylin dear. You are finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she responded, "Where am I and who are the both of you?"

"You are at the hospital, dear," the doctor began, "I am Dr. Michaels. This is your older brother, Todd."

"So, why am I here?"

"You were in an accident," Todd told her, "You lost your memory due to your air bag not going off. Kaylin, I'm so glad you're finally awake, whether you're yourself or not."

Kaylin looked between both men and shook her head. She had no idea what to think of this whole thing.

"We should have waited to tell you what had happened. You just woke up," Todd said.

"No," Kaylin said gripping his hand, "I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, however, Kaylin needs to go get some tests done," Dr. Michaels said.

Kaylin looked at Todd who nodded and smiled. "I'll never leave you," he said, "I'll be here when you get out. I promise."

Todd was escorted to the waiting room to wait for Kaylin to finish the tests. He did not care if he would be there for hours. He told her he would never leave her. As he sat there, he felt his cell phone vibrate. He took it out and looked at the number.

"Hey, Bryce," Todd said answering the phone.

"Hey man. I heard what happened and I'm on my way," Bryce told his friend and band member.

Todd was in a band with Bryce who was a famous singer. He was known as The Rocket Summer. The two young men became closer after Todd's parents died. Bryce was always there for Todd and even Kaylin.

Bryce walked into the waiting room that Todd was in and walked up to Todd who was covering his face. Bryce placed a hand on Todd's shoulder making him look up.

"Hey," Todd said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Bryce asked sitting in the chair next to Todd.

"She lost her memory, Bryce," Todd told his friend, "I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to tell her about our parents? They just died two weeks ago."

"Just tell her the truth," Bryce said, "She doesn't need anyone lying to her right now."

"I almost lost her," Todd said as tears formed in his eyes, "If I lost Kaylin, I don't know what I would do."

"Physically, she is still here," Bryce told him, "You need to spend time with her to make her feel better than she does. You need to help her grow mentally."

Hours passed since Todd and Bryce began waiting in the waiting room. Within those hours, the rest of the band showed up. The whole band loved Kaylin as their own sister, except Bryce who liked Kaylin more than a friend. Dr. Michaels finally walked up to the young men.

"Todd," he said, "the tests went fine. However, we are going to keep her overnight. We will see how she is tomorrow before releasing her."

Todd nodded. "Is it okay if I bring them to see her? We're all she has right now and I want her to re-meet them."

"That's fine. But, you can only stay for 30 minutes. We want her to rest."

Todd and the band walked up to Kaylin's room. They walked in and saw a nurse with Kaylin. The nurse smiled and the men before leaving.

"Kaylin, before I leave for the night to let you rest, there is a few people I want you to meet. I'm in a band and you're going to be seeing a lot of them. This is Mike, Greg, and Bryce."

Kaylin smiled weakly not knowing what else to do or say. The men looked at each other after seeing how Kaylin looked. She was not Kaylin at all.

Greg spoke up, "Kaylin, we're all here for you. If you need anything, let any of us know."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"We're going to go home," Todd told his sister, "I'm coming by early to see if you're coming home tomorrow."

Todd got home that night and tears poured from his eyes. After holding them in for so long, he had to release them. He knew this was not going to be easy. He had to re-teach everything to his younger sister. He had to tell her of her life and how it was like before her accident.

California

She sat in her living room watching television. Her older brother was out doing God knows what. Her younger brother was out skating with Danny. Her boyfriend was visiting his mother miles from her. She was bored out of her mind.

"Nikki," she heard her aunt call, "can you come here?"

She got up and walked up the stairs to her aunt's designer studio to find her aunt hanging up the phone. Nikki noticed her aunt's face.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked her aunt.

"Did you know a girl named Kaylin Malloy back in Kansas?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Nikki said, "Bradin use to date her. When our parents died, he didn't even bother calling her to tell her. Why?"

"She was in a horrific accident last night," Ava told her niece, "She isn't doing well."

"What do you mean?"

"She lost her memory Nikki," Ava said, "Should we tell Bradin?"

"No," Nikki said, "If he cared one bit about her, he would have called her up instead of leaving her in the dirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylin walked into her house after Todd held the door open for her. He walked up to her and stood at her side making her look at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on," he said, "I'll show you to your room."

As soon as he took some of her bags, Kaylin grabbed his arm. "I don't know about this," she said.

Todd dropped her bags and held his sister in his arms tightly. "That's why I'm here," he told her, "If there's anything you want to know, just tell me."

"I have so many things in my mind that I want to know. Where are mom and dad? Who was I before the accident? Why did it happen to me?"

"Kaylin," Todd said softly, "I can't tell you why this happened to you because I don't know why. It will take forever to tell you about your life before the accident because it was amazing until the last two weeks. We had similar lives. The guys that were up there with me have been our friends since we were younger. I joined Bryce's band as a guitarist. We both dated who we thought were amazing people. They left us without a single explanation. They're not worth telling you about because they're in the past."

He took her by the hand and led her into the living room. He sat her on the couch before he went for a book that was on the fireplace. He sat next to her and opened the book.

"This was mom and dad," he told her.

"Was?"

"They, um, they died two weeks before your accident," he told her. He handed her the scrapbook filled with the memories of their parents. "Both of them were firefighters. One night, they got a call. You were at a volleyball match while the band was playing a gig. Within those next two hours, I ran into your match to tell you that I got a call from the fire chief and we had to meet him at the hospital. I told your coach and she let you go with me. When we arrived at the hospital, we were told that our parents died. They ran into the house to find the people that were trapped. The house collapsed. They were amazing people. Not a day goes by when I don't think of them."

Todd peered next to his sister and saw her crying.

"Kaylin, I wish I could change everything to make this easier. But, there is no way I can make this easier. I really wish that you and I can get through this together. Please, work with me no matter hard it will be."

Kaylin nodded and hugged her brother.

He awoke and looked to his side and saw his beautiful girlfriend sleeping. He got up and out of bed. He threw a shirt on and walked out to his kitchen. There, he saw Nikki looking very upset.

"What's wrong, sis?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" she yelled.

"Nik, what's up with you lately? You're acting as if someone close to you got hurt or hurt you."

"Since when do you care about people we know?!"

"Hey!" Johnny yelled walking in on the argument, "What's going on in here?"

"Ask her!" Bradin yelled, "She's the one who flipped on me."

"I'm not the one who leaves someone who loved you more than anything and didn't both to tell her!"

"Are you still pissed at me because of Kaylin?" Bradin asked.

"Yes! I will always be pissed at you because of what happened to her!" Nikki stormed off with tears flowing down her face.

"Who's Kaylin?" a female voice asked.

Bradin turned to find his girlfriend coming out of his room. "She's a girl I use to date back in Kansas. When my parents died, I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her that I was leaving. I left her in the dirt."

"Don't do that to me," she said.

"I swear on my life I'm here to stay, Erica," he told her before kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I only own what you are unfamiliar with. Also, I've been getting complaints and questions from some people. Here are the answers to the questions everyone wants to know._

_Why did I stop writing in the first place? There was something going on in my life, basically the person who inspired me to write was about to die, and whenever I wrote, nothing that is posted here,, I just put feelings into it and it tore me up. It was killing me to write at that time._

_Why keep writing? After the incident that happened, I realized that the person would not want me to stop. He loves my writing and would hate to see me stop because of him._

_Stupid I know. But, if you knew him like I did, you'd understand. Does this clear everything up? Here's the next chapter_

He sat in his living room with his band mates going over some of the music for their upcoming tour. The guys, excluding Todd, noticed that Todd was not concentrating. And, they were right.

Todd was thinking about his sister. How was he going to help her through this alone? Yes, people have offered to help him. However, he turned them down because he needed to help her out on his own. If he needed the help, he would be showing her that he doesn't care for her. _Am I doing the right thing?_ he thought to himself, _Is me keeping everyone away from our time of need helpful to Kaylin? Or am I hurting her more?_

"Todd?" he heard bringing him out of his thoughts. Todd looked around at his friends and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, guys," he began, "I can't do this right now."

Todd got up. They all watched as he walked up the stairs feeling worthless. Greg got up to follow him when Bryce pulled Greg back to stop him.

"We should leave him alone. He has too much on his hands right now. He doesn't need us putting our nose in where in where it doesn't belong. We'll stop by tomorrow to see him," Bryce said.

Todd was walking to his room when he passed by his sister's room and heard crying. He knocked on the door and got no response. He slowly opened the door and found Kaylin sitting on the bed sobbing into her hands. He could not imagine what she was feeling. Everything she lived before the accident was forgotten.

Kaylin sobbed knowing her life would never be the same. She peered up from her hands and saw Todd standing in her doorway looking at her with concern. She watched as he walked in and sat beside her.

Not knowing what else to do, Kaylin placed her head on his shoulder. Feeling his arms wrap around her made her feel as if she was saved from her accident for a reason. So many emotions ran through her body since she woke up. She did not know how to express the one emotion that was killing her inside.

"What's on your mind?" Todd asked.

Kaylin lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Why did none of my friends come to see me?" she asked.

Hearing Todd sigh, Kaylin knew that the answer was something she would not want to hear. "Remember how I told you that this guy left you without a single word? Well, the people you were hanging out with only hung out with you because you were dating him. He was a popular guy and they thought if he was dating you, they could get to him. The only people you have now, I'm sad to say, are Mike, Greg, Bryce, and I. I'm sorry that you had to hear it. But, you wanted and needed to know."

Kaylin nodded and ran her hands through her hair.

"All the people you need are the ones that were at the hospital. If people come along and you become friends with them, you have to make sure they're trustworthy before you decide how good of a friend they are."

Kaylin looked away from Todd and toward the wall closer to her. As her eyes wandered, they came across a picture of two adults wearing firefighter uniforms. She picked up the picture to look at the people.

"That was mom and dad," Todd said, "We were their entire life. Whenever something happened to you, me, or the both of us at the same time, they would always be there, whether or not they were at work."

"Do you wish they were here right now?" she asked looking at him.

"To be honest, yes," he told her moving her hair out of her face, "I don't want to make you worse than you are now. However, I'm scared to death because of what has happened to you. I don't know how to take care of you or how to help you. I just think that if they were still here, it would be a lot easier."

"If it helps, you're doing okay so far," she said making him smile.

"Am I really?"

Kaylin smiled and nodded making him hug her tightly.

6 Months Later

Bradin and Erika were sitting on the beach after just surfing several waves. They stared out at the water watching other surfers.

"They are so bad," Bradin said.

"They're just learning," Erika said smacking him in the arm, "I remember you when you were that bad."

Bradin grabbed his arm. "That hurt," he said, "Just for that, I might not take you to the party tonight."

"That's not fair," she told him.

Bradin smiled before kissing his girlfriend. "You know I'd take you no matter what," he whispered as he kissed her.

"What's the party for?"

"It's a party for the release of someone's CD. I didn't get who was releasing the CD though."

Kaylin

She walked around the building where the party was going to be that night. Music was playing for everyone that was setting up. She stood on the balcony in the building watching everyone moving tables, putting decorations up, etc. Looking down, she saw her brother and the guys standing on the stage they'd be performing on that night.

"Kaylin!" she heard. She looked down and saw Bryce making a motion for her to stay up there. Within seconds, Kaylin felt arms go around her waist as she was lifted into the air.

"You are crazy," she said laughing.

"Crazy about you," he whispered in her ear as he placed her down.

Since the accident, Bryce has been there for both Todd and Kaylin. She was grateful that he was going through so much to help them through what happened six months ago. Kaylin and Bryce grew close during that time. Kaylin felt amazing to be alive, even if she doesn't remember anything before the accident.

"Are you okay?" she heard Bryce ask.

"Yeah," she said putting a smile on her face, "I'm okay."

Bryce kissed her softly on the lips before bringing her into his arms. "You'll be fine tonight," he told her, "The guys and I are here for you." Kaylin looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "There," he said, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Smile girl!" Kaylin laughed and walked away from her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

The time for the party finally came. Bryce, Greg, Mike, and Todd were all walking and pacing nervously because they did not want to mess up any of their new songs. Kaylin was at the place where the party was setting up and making sure everything was all right before the party started and people began to come in. This was the biggest night for the band. They did this many times before. However, with what happened to Kaylin, they had to change everything from what their album was going to be. Bryce wrote songs about what she went through and how the band was feeling. One song that came in last minute was about what Bryce was feeling for Kaylin, even after the accident. When the accident happened, he felt as if he would have to meet Kaylin all over again. But he didn't. She began acting like the same Kaylin before the accident. And that is what the guys loved most about the past six months.

Kaylin was backstage getting the sound ready for the party for when the guys play some new songs as a preview for their album. As she finished, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Bryce and Todd standing there.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"We just can't believe it," Bryce said.

"Can't believe what?"

"You," her brother began, "Your accident has changed you in a way. You are caring more about others and the band more than you did before. You are helping us get through our nervousness about this because we don't want to mess up the songs. You are just one amazing sister."

Kaylin smiled, walked up to Todd and hugged him tightly.

"Kaylin, we were wondering if you could play the sax in 'So Much Love' since we could not find a replacement," Bryce asked.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head, "I mean, who's going to make sure everything goes right backstage."

"It's only for a minute," Todd said, "You can stand close to backstage as you can without looking as if a ghost is playing."

Kaylin sighed. She hated playing music even if it was for a short time. She looked between her brother and boyfriend and saw how much they needed her for that song. She bit her bottom lip before nodding,

"Thank you!" Bryce yelled picking her up and spinning her around.

Todd laughed at the couple in front of him. He was glad that the two became closer and ended up together. Before her accident, Todd wanted Bryce and Kaylin to get together for the longest time. Now, he was even happier that they were together.

Night

A huge line stood outside of the building where the party was going to be. Police cars were working traffic as paparazzi were waiting for the big stars to arrive.

Inside, Kaylin was making sure everything was okay for the night. Lights were set. The instruments were hooked up and ready to go. She turned to walk back to the room where the guys were when Bryce came out of nowhere making her jump.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, "You seem… nervous."

"Sweetie," she began, "Todd told me that 'So Much Love' is about me. Is that true?"

"Well, you inspired me," he told her, "You also inspired me to write some others. Kaylin, the accident you were in made me realize and feel things I have never felt before. I mean… Kaylin, I don't want to scare you. And no matter how hard it is to keep this feeling in, I will until we are both ready to say it."

Line

Erica and Bradin were just one group away from getting into the CD release party. They have been waiting outside for thirty minutes. They arrived inside and made their way through the crowd until Bradin saw someone he knew from surfing.

"Hey!" he yelled, "You two made it!"

"Hey, Kevin!" Bradin yelled over the music, "This is my girlfriend, Erica." The two shook hands before returning to conversation with Bradin. "So, who is the party for?" Brain asked Kevin.

"The Rocket Summer," Kevin told his friend, "He finally finished the album. Apparently something happened in one of his band mate's life and they had to take a break until they were ready."

"Son of a bitch," Bradin yelled.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

"I knew that band when I was back in Kansas. My ex, Kaylin, her brother is in the band. I don't want to run into them."

"I don't want to leave, Brae. Who knows if we'll even see them?"

He nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around his girlfriend. Throughout the party, Erica noticed her boyfriend seeming uneasy about being there. She knew of what happened between him and Kaylin. However, she wanted him to get over the fact she's there and just have fun.

Noticing someone she knew, Erica turned to Bradin and said, "I'll be right back." She squeezed through the crowd until she arrived at her friend's side. "Hey, Kay!"

Kaylin turned around. Erica and Kaylin met months ago when Erica was visiting her family in Florida. Kaylin was in Florida as a vacation to get away from the accident she was in. Within that time, the two became closer than two peas in a pod.

"E! What's going on?" she yelled as they hugged.

"Not much," she responded, "How are you feeling? I know that last time I saw you, you were just recovering."

Kaylin shrugged. "I'm okay. I'm not where I want to be. But, okay is good for now, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Kaylin said, "I'm sorry to cut this short. I have to go and get ready for the performance."

"Okay. We will talk later?" Erica asked.

"Definitely! And, thanks for coming," Kaylin said hugging her friend once again before running off.

_Author's Note: this is only part of chapter 5. I only put it up because I'm not going to be able to update for a while due to some issues with computers and school and...well my life, hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_Author's note: I do NOT own the rocket summer, summerland, or the song__s__ sung by the rocket summer in this chapter_

Bryce and the guys were waiting backstage for the performance. They were warming up and trying to get pumped up for the performance that was going to happen in several minutes. Bryce was waiting around hoping he would not screw up. It's been a few months since he performed in front of this many people due to Kaylin's accident.

"Bryce," Todd said, "Let's go. We're about to go on."

Bryce nodded. He took a deep breath before he sat in a chair near the corner on the room.

"Hey," he heard. He looked in front of him to find Kaylin kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am just nervous," he told her.

"Why?"

He shrugged before kissing her. "Maybe it's because this is the first time I'm performing since what happened to you. And, I wrote all of the songs. What if no one likes them?"

"Stop worrying," Kaylin told her boyfriend, "If you continue to worry, you'll mess up. I know that what none of us want that. Go out there and perform like you always do. In front of a crowd or not, you'll do great."

Bryce smiled at what his girlfriend just told him. It was corny yet wonderful. He stood up and took her into his arms. "Thank you," he said.

"Get going," she said, "You have two minutes."

Erica and Bradin were standing around talking to people that Bradin knew. Even though they were Bradin's friends, Erica was still having a good time. She would talk to most of them. Once in a while, Erica would wander off from Bradin with some people and then return minutes later.

"Attention!" someone yelled. Everyone looked towards the stage and saw a man. "Thank you all for coming to the release party for The Rocket Summer. We are all pleased that you are here. Right now, we are going to show previews to the song. Ladies and gentlemen: The Rocket Summer!"

Everyone cheered and the lights went black. Bradin took a hold of Erica's hand, linking their fingers together. Feeling the grip Erica knew that Bradin was scared that he would run into his ex-girlfriend. She really wanted to see who this girl was so she knew why her boyfriend was acting so strangely.

A guitar sounded and a light was turned on, showing someone on guitar. Then drums sounded. Out of nowhere, screams cried out from the fans of The Rocket Summer. Bryce was walking onto the stage waving to everyone.

Bradin was feeling sick to his stomach. He hated Bryce more than anyone in his life. Bryce tried to take Kaylin away from him when they were together. Bradin soon learned that Bryce was an asshole and wanted everything that Bradin had.

"I hope you all are ready for tonight," Bryce said into the microphone with screams in reply, "Before I begin, I just want to say that I was inspired by an event that happened to the most important person in my life and put them into song. This song is called 'So Much Love' and my feelings for this person could not be held in any longer."

"_Hats need a beat, like awake needs asleep__Like a pen needs a page, to learn right you need a mistake__Oh, yeah__Hearts need a mind, like a clock needs the time__Like white needs black, if you leave I hope you need to come back__Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it__Oh, I can't stop hearing all the singing__Oh, my soul has never had this feeling__and it feels like gold__You got so much love in you__You got so much love in you__I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you__You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true__Strike! all the bells, hit 'em hard , make 'em all yell__Celebrate, infatuate, lock us up yeah incarcerate oh!__Oh, __I__ swear, __I__ know, __I__ believe it__Oh, __I__ can't stop hearing all the singing__Oh, my soul has never had this feeling__it feels like so, so__So much love in you__You got so much love in you__I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you__You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true__You got so much love in you__You got so much love in you__I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you__You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh__"_

The sound of a saxophone began to play. Everyone looked out to the crowd and saw a girl playing the sax on a stand that was set up for her. Bryce smiled as he continued to play music and sing

_"__Yeah, oh, c'mon, yeah..__ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh aha ah ahhhh aha ah aha ah ah aha ah ah ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh__You got so much love in you__You got so much love in you__I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you__You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true(x3)__You got so much love in you__You got so much love in you__I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you__You look like the songs oh, oh, oh, oh__"_

Bradin just saw his ex-girlfriend playing the saxophone right in front of him. She was still beautiful. He always loved the way her hair would flow back with her movement. He smiled at the thought of them together again. As much as he loves Erica, he could not help but know he was still in love with Kaylin. Through the time of his parents' death, he wanted to pick the phone up and call her to tell her what had happened. He never quite figured out why he didn't call her. After all, they were together for a year when the accident happened.

Kaylin finished playing the saxophone for the band and felt a rush of adrenaline as she heard the people screaming. She looked toward the stage to find the guys clapping, especially Todd and Bryce. She smiled and was helped down from the stand by security. Kaylin walked and squeezed through the crowd trying to make her way up to a balcony that was there. She thought of watching the performance of the band instead of making sure everything was okay. She found someone to do the job for her and who would handle the problems better if any had occurred.

She stood on the balcony with security looking down at the crowd. Bryce just began to play a song that she never liked, only because she could relate to it. She was lost and confused. Don't get her wrong. She loves her life. Yet, she feels as if she was saved from the accident just because she was supposed to. Not because He wanted her to. She knew He wanted her with Him. Why didn't He just take her that night? She listened to the lyrics and could feel tears in her eyes as she turned away from the performance.

The band finished performing and walked off of the stage. The first thing Todd did was look for his younger sister. She disappeared after her performance in the first song. He knew that something was up with her and was determine to find out. She looked all through the back of the building until he decided to look out at the escape stairs. There she sat with her hand folded in front of her mouth.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat next to her, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said not looking at him.

"Kaylin, I know you better than that. I'm your brother. You can trust me."

"It's not that simple," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Listening to 'Save' made me think. It is exactly how I feel. I'm lost and confused. I know that me surviving the accident was great. But I can't help but wonder."

"About what?"

"Every goddamn time I try to enjoy myself, I always end up thinking about the accident. Why did it happen? Why did I survive? Why did I have to lose something that I can't live without?"

"You are living without your memory," Todd told his sister as he moved her hair behind her ear, "And to be honest with you, l think you're handling the situation well. If you never lost your memory, knowing who you were before the accident, you would have tried to kill yourself. At this point in your life, you're living and trying to enjoy the good that is being thrown at you. I like who you are now. However, I still miss the old you."

"I'm falling apart, Todd," she said wiping her eyes, "when you say I'm acting as if I'm alive, you're wrong. I am just trying to forget what has happened. I just want to know what it feels like to be happy and alive at the same time. I can't be alive with my whole life erased from my memory."

Todd wrapped his arms around her not knowing what else to tell her. He always wished to know what she was always thinking about the times she seemed distracted. Now, he realized this was never easy for her. She always made it seem as if what the guys were doing for her was good enough. After the confession and little talk that he just had with his sister, Todd knew this was never easy, not just for her but for him.

"Do you feel like listening to something?"

She pulled away to look at him. "Huh?"

Todd sighed and took her hand. "I know that you already knew I was terrified about taking care of and raising you at the same time. I knew it was going to be a challenge and I was not going to give up on you, no matter how difficult it was. When we talked those first few nights in those deep conversations, I always left and cried my eye out. I did not and still do not know your exact feelings about this. But, I always called Bryce after we talked. He volunteered to help both you and me. But, I turned him down because I thought I could do it alone.

"Boy was I wrong. That one conversation we had about the accident, I called Bryce and told him to come over and talk to you. I had no idea how to handle or even talk about it. I was still shaken up about it. I almost lost another family member, who was the most important person to me. He came over right away. Before he talked to you, I talked to him and filled him in on what we had talked about."

"So, Bryce basically was helping you by helping me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

They heard a sound behind them making them both look back. There was Bryce walking out.

"Kaylin, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he rushed to her side.

"Just talking with my brother," she said.

Erica was starting to get bored. She went to turn to Bradin was Kay caught her eye. She squeezed through the crowd until she reached her friend.

"Good job," she yelled hugging Kay from behind.

Kay turned around and smiled. "Thanks, E," she said, "Oh. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Bryce, and my older brother, Todd."

"Speaking of boyfriend, come with me," Erica said. Kay followed with her guys behind until they reach a guy about 5 foot 9 inches with short blonde hair and green eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Bradin. Bradin, this is Kay, her brother Todd, and her boyfriend Bryce."


	7. Chapter 6

"It's nice to me-" Kaylin said before Todd stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Todd asked Bradin.

"I was invited thank you very much," Bradin said in a snobby tone.

Kaylin turned towards Bryce. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. I promise," he said kissing her forehead.

"I see you finally got her," Bradin said to Bryce.

Bryce nodded. He never liked Bradin. He would admit he tried to break Bradin and Kaylin up because of how Kaylin was being treated. He did not want to see her act the way she used to be when she was with Bradin.

"How's he treating you?" Bradin asked Kaylin.

"Fine," she said, "He's been there for me since what happened. Why?"

Erica stepped in. "How do you two know each other?" she asked.

"We went out," Bradin told Erica. He peered over at Kaylin who was looking confused. "You can't possibly tell me you forgot. Come on. We spent a year together."

Kaylin looked at Bryce and Todd. "Don't worry about remembering," Todd said, "He's not worth your memory."

"How could you not tell me?!" Erica yelled to Kaylin.

"You know what happened! I can't remember!" With that, Kaylin stormed off. The guys saw Erica take off after Kaylin knowing why she ran off.

"Kay, I'm sorry," she said when she found her.

"Whatever," Kaylin said not wanting to hear it. Whether Erica forgot she lost her memory or not, she wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

"Kaylin, I love Bradin. That's why I blew up," Erica said.

"Why on earth would I want him? I have Bryce. You know how much he means to me." Kaylin grabbed her coat and turned to find not only Erica but Todd, Bryce, Mike and Greg.

"I'm going back to the hotel," she told them.

"I'll go with you," Bryce said before Kaylin stopped him.

"Stay," she said, "I'll be fine."

"Kaylin," he said softly.

"I'll see you when you get back," she said kissing him and walking out the back door.

The party was just ending and everyone was leaving. Bradin said farewell to Kevin before turning towards Erica.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" he asked.

"I didn't know she was your ex," Erica said, "I can't believe I blew up at her."

"You had a right to," he told her.

"No one has the right to yell at someone about remembering," she said as a tear ran down her face.

Hotel

Bryce walked into his room he was sharing with Kaylin. Todd trusted them, knowing they wouldn't do anything serious. Bryce turned towards the room after shutting the door and saw Kaylin sitting on the floor with her back on one of the beds with her head covered with her arms.

"Baby," he said running to her side, "Kaylin."

She picked her head up revealing tears in her eyes.

"Kaylin, talk to me."

"Why did I survive?" she cried.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked.

"Why should I live without memory?"

Bryce wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tightly knowing she was referring what happened at the party. He just wanted to kill Bradin and his girlfriend for making Kaylin leave like that or just his girlfriend because of how she reacted towards Kaylin. She knew what Kaylin went through. How could she be so selfish?

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he whispered, "I had no idea that he was going to be there."

"Tell me what you were going to tell me earlier," she said looking at him.

Bryce e sighed. Todd did not even know what Bryce was about to say. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Bradin and you used to date. Everyone thought you two would last forever. Bradin treated you like shit when you were dating him. You may not have showed it but I knew. I always saw how sad you were when you were with him."

"How'd you know I was sad if I was smiling the whole time?"

"Because I know you better than you think," he told her as he wiped her face, "Kaylin, I was hoping you and him would never meet. I thought if you and he met again you would want to get to know him and fall in love with him. I don't want to watch you get hurt like that again."

"Am I any different now than before?" she asked.

"There is one thing that changed. You're not scared to do anything anymore. You like trying new things. What you did tonight, playing the sax, was something you would never agree to do. You would always fight with me or Todd and you'd always win."

"Do you like me more now or then? I want the truth."

"I honestly do not know. There are too many things alike from then and now. I can't answer that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Shouldn't you get to bed? After all, you do have a video shoot tomorrow."

"I'm not going unless you're okay."

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay," she told him.

_Author's note: I know it's short but I'm updating as fast a s I can before finals._


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I do NOT own the rocket summer, Summerland, or __S__kye Sweetnam__. This chapter may not be worth reading, but here it is_

Nikki awoke the next morning and headed down to the kitchen. Her aunt was already there making breakfast. She saw her Uncle Johnny walk in and wrap his arms around Ava's waist from behind. She smiled. She always loved the thought of them being together. She has always wanted to have someone as special as Johnny. Whenever she broke up with a guy or got her heartbroken, she never had anyone to turn to. Everyone was either trying to get to Bradin or just using her for the littlest things.

Nikki walked along the beach to head in to town. She needed to get out of her house and her mind off of her older brother. He was not on her good side lately. He broke promises leaving not only Nikki but their younger brother, Derrick, in the dirt. And yet, no one could do anything about it.

As she walked by a store, someone ran in to her. "I am so sorry," the person said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nikki said looking at the person, "I'm fine. Kaylin?"

"How'd you know my name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Nikki. I am your ex-boyfriend's younger sister. I know you don't remember me. I wish I was there when your accident happened."

Kaylin looked at the young girl in front of her not believing what she was hearing. This girl knew her. She knew of her accident. She knew Kaylin cannot remember anything before the accident.

"I… I have to go," Kaylin said.

Nikki watched Kaylin walk away. This was not the same Kaylin she always looked up to. In her eyes, you could tell that Kaylin was hurt deep inside. Nikki wanted to run after her and just talk. However, that was not going to happen.

She walked back into her house. Over and over in her mind, all she could think of was running into Kaylin.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" her aunt asked.

"No," Nikki said shaking her head, "I saw that girl Kaylin that we got a call about months ago. She looked so hurt, Aunt Ava. I just wish it never happened to her."

"What happened to her was tragic. Can you imagine how hard it must be for her brother?" Ava asked her niece.

"I know," Nikki cried, "I just…I don't know."

Kaylin sat in her hotel room while the guys were at a video shoot. All of the guys wanted her to go. However, she was not in the mood. What happened earlier that day replayed in her mind. She wanted to know if the girl Nikki was the sister of that Bradin guy she met the previous night.

She was checking her e-mail on her lap top when she noticed she got an e-mail from Skye Sweetnam. Kaylin and Skye met three months ago at the recording studio that Bryce and the guys were recording. The two girls talked and became friends\. Although friends are supposed to keep in touch every few days or so, Skye and Kaylin only talked or e-mailed once every two weeks. Skye was busy trying to promote her new album while Kaylin was just with the guys trying to figure her life out.

Kaylin opened the e-mail and read the word:

"Kaylin!

What's going on girl? I hope everything is going okay. I am so sorry I haven't called like I promised. It's just I've been so busy with the new CD and upcoming tour. I do promise to call you next week. I miss you. We need to find a way to get together so we can catch up and hang out.

How are you and your man doing? I was hoping you two are still together. You two are perfect for each other. But, is he treating you right? If he isn't, tell him I'll kick his ass.

E-mail me back tonight if it's possible for you. If not, e-mail when you can. I hope you're doing better, sweetie.

Skye

P.S. Attached is a recent picture of me. Let me know if you like the new look"

Kaylin downloaded the picture and took a look at the picture. Skye has changed her look completely. Kaylin loved her new look. She began to e-mail Skye back.

"Hey Skye!

Bryce is treating me very well. Since the accident, he has always made sure I was at least better and cheered up just a tad before he went off to perform or go to a video shoot. He gives me my space when I need it and is always there.

I really wish every thing was okay, Skye. Everything is so confusing lately. I mean, last night at the band's release party, I ran into my friend and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, supposedly, use to date me way before the accident. He blew up at me as well as his girlfriend for not telling her that I dated him. Then this morning, I ran into a girl who is the sister of some guy I use to date. She knew about the accident, too.

This has not been easy for me one bit. I know the guys are stressing because they're dealing with me and trying to be there for me along with the new tour coming up. I've felt terrible since the accident because they guys drop everything they do or go late to something important because of me. I know they care. I just don't know if I want that.

Call when you can,

Kaylin

P.S. I love the new look. It is so you!"

Just as Kaylin hit send, she heard her room door open. She looked up and saw Bryce walking inside with the guys behind him.

"Baby!" her said excitedly. He sat next to her and kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"What are you up to?" Todd asked.

"I just heard from Skye and responded. Here's her recent picture."

She showed the guys Skye's new picture and their jaws dropped.

"She's hot!" Mike exclaimed.

Kaylin closed the picture because she noticed the guys start to drool. Bryce lifted her head and kissed her.

"How was she shoot?" she asked.

"We're done for the day," Todd said, "We were about to go out for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," she said.

The restaurant was packed. Luckily, the group's manager called earlier that day for reservations. They were seated and ordered drinks as they were given menus. After ordering, they entire group engaged in conversation. Todd peered over at his sister who looked as if she did not want to be there. He placed his mouth close to her ear.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kaylin shook her head. "Later," she said.

As she sat there, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her side at Bryce who was smiling at her.

"You two are so crazy," the manager, Kevin, said, "But, I'm glad you're here, Kaylin. I was hoping to get to know you to make sure Bryce picked a good one."

"I know I picked a good one," Bryce said kissing Kaylin's forehead.

Sitting there, Kaylin's cell phone began ringing. She took her phone from her pocket and looked at the number. She gave her phone to Bryce who grew with anger.


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I want to thank ShiaLover09 for being a dedicated reviewer. Just for you, here is the next chapter._

"Hello?" Bryce asked into Kaylin's phone.

"Hi," a female voice said, "Is Kaylin there? I need to talk to her."

"No, she's not."

"I know she's there," the voice said, "Please."

"I'm sorry. She's not talking to anyone at the moment."

Bryce hung up the phone and handed it back to Kaylin. He looked around the tab le to find everyone staring at him. "It was that so called 'friend' of hers from last night," he said.

Erica hung up the phone and felt tears forming in her eyes. She could not believe what was happening. For the first time in years, Erica found a good friend. What does she do? She goes and brings back the worst part of her friend's life. She knew no matter how hard she tried she would not receive forgiveness.

"What's wrong?" she heard.

She looked up to find Bradin standing behind her. She sighed. "I just called Kaylin to apologize. She won't even talk to me."

"Don't let it bother you. I know her, baby. She'll leave you in the dust."

"No. You don't know her," Erica said coldly, "Why did I have to ruin it?"

"Why does it matter? She's a waste of time."

"For the first time in my life, I found a friend. She listened to me when I wasn't getting along with my family or you. She understands me. I can't believe I blamed her for not telling me she knew you. She didn't know."

"Of course she knows me, baby," Bradin said sitting beside her, "She just does not want to admit it."

"I don't need your help on this. Get out," she said.

"Why?" Bradin yelled. "You can't possibly be choosing her over me!"

Erica pushed him out of her apartment and slammed the door in his face. She fell to the floor with tears flowing down her face.

Kaylin and the crew just walked out of the restaurant and headed to the limo. Just as she approached the limo, someone grabbed her arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bradin yelled to her face, "How the hell do you dare treat Erica this way?!"

"Get off me," she said through her teeth.

"Not a chance," he said tightening his grip, "How could you?"

"Because she knew what happened," she screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I should not be angry with her about not remembering. I know how hard it is. However, she should know that I want NOTHING to do with you!" Kaylin screamed.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Bradin and pulled him away from Kaylin. Kaylin looked to find one of the band's body guards holding Bradin who was struggling to get away.

"Kaylin!" the guys yelled.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked.

She nodded as she rubbed her one arm. "I'm fine."

Kaylin walked into her hotel room and slammed the door behind her. She ran her hands through her hair as she thought about what happened minutes ago. Everything from the past was coming back. She didn't know how she was going to handle the upcoming days. She was going to be in Playa Linda with the band for another three days, minimum. She wasn't going to last. She grabbed her suitcase and began packing.

"What are you doing?" she heard.

She turned around and saw Bryce standing near his bed with the guys behind him. "I'm going home," she said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Everything was going fine until I came here. I can't stay here anymore."

Todd walked up to her and took her into his arms. As she felt his arms around her, she stopped and felt tears forming in her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing.

"I don't want you to go. I need you here, Kay."

She shook her head.

"Stay one more day," he said, "If something happens tomorrow, you can go."

Kaylin turned around and looked at the only people she had in her life since she woke up. She wanted to leave and forget about what has happened and live her life. However, she knew that the guys needed her there, especially Todd and Bryce who have been there through thick and thin. She sighed and nodded.

Todd turned towards Bryce. "Do you mind if I sleep on the pull out bed tonight?" he asked, "I need to be near my sister tonight."

"It's no problem. If you want, you can sleep in my bed so you're closer to her."

"No," he said, "That's asking too much from you. I'll be right back."

Todd, Mike, and Greg walked out of the room. Bryce turned towards his girlfriend and walked up to her.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked noticing she was shaken up.

She shook her head. She walked up to her bed and looked through her bag for clothes to change in to for bed. She didn't know how or what to feel anymore. Her life hasn't been going right for weeks. Now, it's going worse. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door to change.

Todd walked back into his sister and Bryce's room to find Bryce sitting on his bed covering his face.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked.

"I wish there was something we could do for her. I love her, T. I hate seeing her suffer like this."

"I know. But, all we can do is either giving her space if she needs it or being there if she needs to talk."

"It doesn't seem like it's enough."

The two guys fell quiet when they heard Kaylin open the bathroom door. She walked out and placed her clothes in a bag. The two guys noticed she looked hurt. They looked at each other not knowing what to do. They, then, decided to leave her be.


	10. Chapter 9

Bryce and Todd woke up the following morning early to get to the set of their video. Bryce looked over at Kaylin's bed. He was so confused. She has never been this way until Playa Linda. And, he feels as if it's his fault because he was making her stay. He got up, walked over to her bed, and sat down.

"Kay Baby," he said softly as he shook her lightly, "Kaylin."

She budged just a bit and moved her head to look at him. "What's up?" she asked tiredly.

"Todd and I are leaving. Do you want to come?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay. I'll call you on my first break to check on you."

She smiled a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her passionately for several seconds before pulling away. "Well, that was certainly worth waking up to at…five in the morning."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too" she said before his lips met hers for a split second.

It was in the middle of the afternoon. The sun was shining. People were walking around. She sat in Mona's Bar with a can of Pepsi in her hand. She looked out at everyone walking about. Through the crowd he saw her brother talking to his girlfriend. It looked to her that they were arguing..

"Hey, Nikki," her friend, Cameron, said sitting beside her, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I ran into someone I knew yesterday."

"Who?"

"This girl that my brother dated when we were in Kansas," she responded, "When I saw her, she looked so hurt."

"Is this the same girl you came to me about? The girl who was in an accident?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I brought up her accident and she just…she just stared at me as if I were a creep."

"She lost her memory, Nik. Don't let her get to you."

"I'm trying not to. But to be honest with you, I want to turn out like her. She was always and will always be my idol."

"I'll allow you to do that. However, you are not going to get into an accident and lose your memory on me."

Nikki smiled. "I doubt it will happen."

Kaylin was walking around town. She was getting bored in her hotel room and needed to get out. As she walked, her cell phone went off.

"Hello," she said.

"Beautiful!" her boyfriend's voice exclaimed, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Bryce," she said softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just not feeling like me right now."

"Come to the studio," he said, "We're on lunch for a bit. We can talk or I can just hold you. Where are you? I can have someone come pick you up."

"I'm in front of some place called Mona's Bar. I believe it's on Huron Road."

"Okay. I'll have someone come get you. I'll tell them to call your number when they arrive so they can find you."

"Sounds good," she said.

"Hey," he said before she hung up, "I love you, Kaylin."

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too."

She hung up her phone and sat on a bench. She ran her fingers over her face and through her hair. Her life was so confusing lately. She did, however, love the fact that Bryce was there for her every time she needed someone.

"Hey," she heard.

She peered up and saw a girl around sixteen years old along with a guy who looked sixteen as well standing in front of her. She remembered that she was the girl from the previous day.

"How are you?" the girl asked.

Kaylin shrugged not wanting to talk to her.

"Kaylin," she said sitting beside her, "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"Don't be," she said shaking her head, "I deserved it all."

"No," someone said, "You didn't." The three looked up to find Bradin looking at Kaylin. "I'm sorry for last night. I was just so angry."

"I don't give a shit whether you were angry or not," Kaylin said coldly.

"What is up with you? Where is the Kaylin I dated?" he asked.

"She died six months ago. No one misses her."

"What's with all of the talk about dying or remembering?" he asked, "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yes," Nikki said, "You've been too busy for anything but Erica or surfing. You also love to make people miserable."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bradin asked his younger sister.

"Since when do you care about Kaylin?" she asked.

"Just stop," Kaylin said, "I don't remember either of you before the accident. Leave it be."

Kaylin got up to walk away when someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to find Bradin was the one stopping her. "I need to talk with you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said with no emotion.

"Why don't you remember me? Why are you treating everyone like shit?"

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I'm not the one going around and putting bruises on people's arms because she yelled at someone they knew!"

"You had no right to treat her that way!"

"Yes I did!" she shouted, "She knows about the accident!"

"What the hell? What is this accident everyone is talking about?" Bradin asked with frustration.

Kaylin went into her purse and threw a folded up piece of paper at him. He looked at her and unfolded it to find that it was an article. The article contained a picture of four cars piled up on each other. He began to read the content.

"A five car pile up and closed part of the west 88. One car was speeding and spun out of control hitting another car that was stopped because of another accident just two miles ahead. The cars repeated a domino effect on three other cars.

The driver of the car that spun out of control was pronounced dead at the scene. In the second car was a family of four, including two small children. They are expected to be okay. In the middle car was a nineteen year old girl. Her car was damaged more than the other four. She was pinned between her steering wheel and the bumper of her car. It took several hours to get to her and get her out. She was airlifted to Lewis-Pruitt Hospital where she was stated as being in serious condition."

Bradin looked up from the article and at Kaylin. He could not believe what he just read. He now realized why she was acting the way she was.

"Due to the accident, I lost my memory," she said.

"Kaylin, I had no idea."

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not. I don't want to get involved with anyone from before that accident, whether or not you know me. It causes me more pain."

She was interrupted by her phone going off. She picked it up. "Yeah...okay." she hung up the phone and looked to the road to find her ride approaching. "If you don't mind, I have to go."

Bradin watched as Kaylin walked to a car that was stopping. He wanted to run after her and kiss her. He was hoping what he felt the night her saw her again was just a trick. It turns out he is still in love with her. He watched as she walked into the street. The road was clear at the moment. Then, out of nowhere, a car pulled out from a parking spot at full speed and hit her.


	11. Chapter 10

Todd, Bryce, and the video crew ran into the waiting room after getting a call from their limo driver. They found the limo driver and noticed he was sitting next to Bradin.

"What happened?" Todd asked the driver.

"She was hit by a car. I was pulling up and when I got out to open the door open for her, a car struck her. This is the guy who helped me revive her."

Bryce looked at Bradin and threw a fist at him.

"What the hell?" Bradin asked. "I just helped save her!"

"You destroyed her!" Bryce shouted, "She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

"You're the one who destroyed what she and I had!" Bradin shouted back, "I loved her! You went around and lied!"

"She told me every goddamn thing! You never loved her!"

Bradin punched Bryce. Bryce recovered and began a fight. Women and parents began to shield their children's eyes. Security came running and pulled the two guys apart.

"What is wrong with the both of you!?" a doctor yelled, "This is no place for you two to be fighting. Which one of you is Todd Malloy?"

Todd stepped forward, "I am."

The doctor led Todd to a private room. He shut the door behind him and they sat down. "I'm sorry, doctor."

"It's your friends who should be sorry. Enough about them."

"How's my sister?" Todd asked.

Hearing the doctor sigh, Todd knew he did not want to hear it. "Mr. Malloy, when your sister got hit by the car, she flew and landed on the ground, head first. We did some tests to find that her skull was fractured. We called the hospital back in Kansas where she stayed for her accident six months ago."

"She lost her memory due to that accident," Todd said.

"We know. Due to this accident, we are going to ask you for your permission to perform surgery. I remind you that surgery is risky, especially with your sister's injury. It is a small fracture and she can live her life. But, surgery will help her and let her live longer. If you want, we can call your parents-"

"We don't have parents," Todd said as tears flowed down his face, "They died two weeks before her first accident. Can I talk to her about it? How much time do I have to think about it?"

"I can have a surgeon come and talk to you. It's up to him how long you have."

Todd nodded. "Um, can I see her, please?"

The doctor nodded and stood up. Todd followed the doctor to a room. As Todd entered the room, the doctor left him alone. Todd broke into tears. His life couldn't get anymore complicated. He really wished his parents were there at that moment. He needed them more than ever. He sat on her bed and placed his head on her chest letting the tears flow down and out of his eyes.

As he lay there, he felt a hand run through his hair. He peered up and saw his sister looking down at him. He smiled. "Hey," he said sitting up and wiping his eyes, "how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell. What are you doing here? I thought you had a video shoot?" she asked.

He nodded. "Jim called. He told us what happened. Kaylin, I'm so sorry," he said hugging her, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I was walking around because I got bored sitting in the room. Bryce called and said he'd send someone to pick me up and bring me to the studio." Kaylin continued to explain everything that happened before she blacked out. "I know you didn't want me to talk to him if we ever saw him again. But, with what he did, I had to say something."

Todd looked at his sister. "I told you that before your accident six months ago," he said, "I told you that when you heard he left. How do you remember?"

"I guess when I landed on my head, all of my memories from before and after the accident came pouring back."

"Just to make sure," he began, "what happened to you when you were five years old and our babysitter took us to the park?"

She smiled. "One of my friends threw a rock at a duck. The duck turned around and chased me."

"I'm so glad you're back." Todd smiled and tightened his grip on her. "Did the doctor talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded.

Bryce and Bradin were separated in the waiting room after the fight and were sending glares to each other. Todd came walking back out after an hour. Bryce stood up.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's going into surgery. When he head hit the ground, her skull got slightly fractured. There is good news, though. She can remember everything now."

"It came back?"

"Sure did," Todd said smiling.


	12. Chapter 11

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. By this time, Todd was becoming more worried about Kaylin's surgery. The doctor told him it would take only a few hours. The fifth hour was about to pass and Todd could not take it.

Bradin still remained in the waiting room. He and Bryce were still separated and being watched by security. They weren't thrown out because Todd would not let them be thrown out. Bradin covered his face and let out a sigh.

"Why are you still here?" Todd asked sitting beside him.

"Like you'd believe me?" Bradin asked. "Whether or not you do, I still love her."

"Bullshit!" Bryce yelled.

"Will you shut up and let me talk just this once!?" Bradin yelled. He turned back to Todd. "I never meant to hurt her. I was just lost and confused. I didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast."

"I want you to know that Kaylin and I now know how you feel," Todd said. He received a confused look from Bradin and continued. "After you left, our parents died in a factory fire. Two weeks later, Kaylin's accident happened."

"How did she take it?" Bradin asked.

"She was alone all of the time. She was always quiet. She shut everyone out of her life."

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Bryce asked. "He hurt her!"

"Get out," Todd said.

"What?"

"Leave. I don't want you near Kaylin right now."

"You can't possibly be letting him see her and not me."

"Neither of you are going to see her. I told her about the fight. She was hurt. I know her. She doesn't want to see either of you."

"Can we stay and see how she is?" Bradin asked.

"As long as no more trouble starts," Todd said.

The sixth hour has now passed and Todd was not happy. Six and a half hours are now gone and a doctor walked up to Todd. Todd peered up and stood up.

"I'm sorry we took so long. There was a complication."

"What complication?" Todd asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We were able to fix the injury and she will be able to go on with life. We just need to keep her here for a few more days to watch her and make sure everything is functioning properly."

"Thank you so much," Todd said shaking the doctor's hand.

"I will send a nurse down to you when she's in her room. Just to forewarn you, she may still be asleep."

Todd nodded and sighed with relief when the doctor left.

Erica knocked on Bradin's door for the third time that night. Finally, his younger sister, Nikki answered.

"Is Brain here?" Erica asked.

"No. He's at the hospital. Kaylin got into an accident and he saved her but we haven't heard anything for hours now."

"How could he not call me?" Erica asked.

"Because he doesn't want you to see how much he still loves Kaylin," Nikki responded, "He made everyone promise not to tell you."


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I've been getting people telling me to do a sequel to 'Martha Winston House' and I have posted a chapter up. If you wanted a sequel, can you please read it and let me know? It's taken me quite a while to get the story down. But, I'm not going to put it up if no one wants to read it. Here's chapter 12.__ I know it's not what you thought it would be.__ Estimating __one possibly two more chapters left._

She stood o n the beach peering out at the ocean. The breeze blew her hair back as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean. Life has not been going her way. She lose one amazing guy because she thought she still had feelings for her ex. Her mind wandered back to what happened in her hospital room.

_"Kay? Kaylin?" she heard. She opened her eyes to find Bradin standing over her._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked._

_He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he said._

_She shook her head and pushed him away. Tear filled her eyes. She peered toward the door and saw Bryce standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses. He looked as if his heart was stomped on quite a lot and thrown in the dirt._

_"Bryce," she said but it was too late. He was gone._

She cried her eyes out thinking of the guy she lost. She has tried so many times to talk to him. He would not listen. When she was able to go back to the hotel, he had already switched rooms with Todd. She told Todd everything that happened and why Bryce hated her.

"Hey, why did you want to meet me here?" she heard. She looked to her side to find Bradin. She stood up.

"I don't love you like that anymore, Bradin. I know you left without a word. But, that's not the reason. I love Bryce with all of my heart. He has stuck with me through thick and thin. When you were too busy doing your shit when we were together, he always made sure I was okay and was not lonely. Why did you have to ruin what we had? Why did you ruin what you had with Erica?"

Bradin sighed. "Seeing you that night made my heart stopped," he began, "I realized what I lost and how amazing it was. I ruined it. I wanted things to go back to normal."

"That's just it, Brae," she said, "Nothing is normal."

"I really love you, Kaylin."

"Not as much as you love Erica," she said making him look at her, "I see the way you two look at each other. The love you have for me can never top the love you feel for her."

He shook his head and turned away. He wanted and needed Kaylin. However, what she just told him stood in his mind. He did love Erica. He compared the two girls. They were so much alike. They liked different things but that did not matter to him. What mattered to him is who he needed more. It was such a hard decision. He had to compare two amazing, beautiful ladies. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who has made you happy? Who has you showing off what you have? Who is the girl that has been there for you through hard times and has brought out the real Bradin Westerly?"

Erica, he thought. He looked over at her hoping she knew his answer.

"Then go get her," she said, "Don't let her get away."

"She won't talk to me."

Kaylin stood up. "Where does she live?"

"Why?"

Erica sat on her couch watching television. She has not done anything since she blew up at Bradin.

_"How could you not tell me?!" she yelled. "You still love her!"_

_"I didn't to hurt you!"_

_"Too late, buddy," she began, "You broke my heart. You promised me you were here to stay! I believed you and thought that because of that promise you were the one! Stay away from me Bradin. I can't stand to see__you anymore."_

A knock sounding on her door broke her out of her thoughts. She stood up and opened the door to find Kaylin there with Bradin standing behind her.

"When's the wedding?" Erica asked coldly.

"That's up to you and Brain," Kaylin said, "You two need to talk."

"No. He chose you long ago."

She went to close the door when Kaylin pushed it back open. "Listen to what he has to say. He owes you on his feelings for you."

Erica let Bradin inside. Erica waited for Kaylin to walk in but instead, Kaylin stayed outside. "This time if for the two of you to work it out. I am not going to be involved in any of the conversation. However, I will stand outside of this door until you two talk everything out and get back together."

Erica closed the door and turned around. Immediately, she was hypnotized by Bradin's eyes. She hated when they did that. She always knew something was up when they met her eyes. They sat down on the couch. Bradin poured out everything about him and Kaylin to Erica. He noticed that she was not very happy and got up to leave.

He took her by the arm and made her look at him "She made me realize what I need in life the most. For days, my mind has picked and picked between you two. When I met her on the beach before we came here, she made me think. I have never thought so hard in my life. She made me compare you two. She made me think of the memories we had together. Then, she asked me questions. The answer to what I need in life is you."

Erica looked up at Bradin with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Erica. I know I said I love her. But, I thought I loved her. I don't need her as much as I need you. I need you to be the girl I wake up to every day. I need you to be the girl who is the mother of my babies. I need you to be the only girl who loves me as much as you do."

The young couple kissed like crazy as tears ran down their faces. After several minutes of celebrating, they decided to let Kaylin know. Erica stood up, walked over to, and opened the door to find no one there.

Kaylin walked in to her hotel room and found Todd sitting on his bed. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"How'd it go? That was quick."

"Well, I got them to talk. And even though I left them, I know they got back together."

"Are you ready?" he asked picking up his suitcases.

She nodded. Just as she went to get her bags, someone began pounding on their door. Todd opened the door and Bryce barged in.

"How could you quit!?" he yelled, "We go on tour next month!"

"It's just enough time to find yourself another guitarist. I'm sorry man. I need to take time off and spend it with my sister. We both need it."

Bryce turned towards Kaylin and glared at her. "You really do like to make my life a living hell don't you?" he asked before storming out of the room.

Todd looked over at his sister who had tears down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she began to sob. "Forget him," he said.

She pulled away and looked her brother in the eye. "You said the same thing about Bradin," she said, "Bryce is different from Bradin. I can't forget him."

She picked her bags up and walked out of the room with Todd following. They got a taxi and got to the airport. They checked in their bags and got their tickets. Just before they went through security check, someone grabbed Kaylin's arm.

"Todd called," Erica said. Bradin walked back behind her. Erica hugged Kaylin tightly. "Thank you for everything," she whispered in her friend's ear.

Kaylin pulled away and wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?" Bradin asked. Kaylin shook her head and thought about the scene at the hotel room. "Are you and Bryce okay?"

"No," Kaylin said, "He won't even stay in the same room with me. What I did with you two, I got from Todd. He made me and Bryce stay in a room and talk. That just made everything worse. I know I should forget about him. But, I can't right now."

Bradin nudged Erica who nodded. Bradin stepped forward and hugged her tightly. More tears fell from Kaylin's eyes. She hugged him back just before he kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"Everything will be okay," he said wiping her eyes.

"I have to go."

Bradin and Erica watched their best friend walk away. Bradin wrapped his arms around Erica as he waved to Todd who was waving at him.


	14. Final Chapter

_Author's note: I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter or anything that is property of the WB. Enjoy the final._

A little over two months have passed. Bradin and Erica's relationship has grown. Todd and Kaylin were living in their only home in Kansas. Kaylin took courses and became an EMT with the local hospital. Bryce was still on tour and not going to be home any time soon. He and Kaylin have not spoken since she and Todd left Playa Linda. What they did not want to admit is that they both were falling apart because they were not talking.

Todd just hung up the phone as Kaylin was leaving to head to work. "Hey," he said stopping her before she left, "Erica and Bradin are coming here for the holidays. They're going to be staying here for a few days."

Kaylin gave a weak smile and turned to put her shoes on. She stood up straight to reach for her bag when she caught her brother staring at her. "What?" she asked with no emotion.

"I know you're hurting. But, you're killing yourself by working these hours."

"Would you rather have me sitting around and moping because I lost someone I truly love?" she screamed. With those words, she walked out the front door slamming the door behind her.

Kaylin and her partner rode around the town in an ambulance. Since Kaylin was not driving tonight, she decided to think about her life. When she was little, she moved from Florida to Kansas to be closer to family. When she was becoming a teenager, she was raped. Guys were always harassing her. She met Bradin who broke her heart. Her parents died. She got into two accidents. And, she lost Bryce.

"Kaylin?" she heard.

She peered to her side and saw her partner looking at her then back to the road. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. The truth is she's not okay. She never will be okay. So many things have happened to her that she was starting to give up on life. Working long hours at the hospital is tiring her out. As much as she needs the rest, she's rather save lives than live her own.

"I'm glad you became an EMT," he said, "I never thought you would survive that accident."

"Thanks, Justin."

Justin was an EMT that was working on the scene of her first car accident. She remembered hearing his voice throughout the whole time they were trying to rescue her. He would hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. She never did tell him thank you for sticking with her that night.

Just before she went to thank him, they got a call. There was an incident involving one person being hit by a car not far from where they were. They turned on their sirens and sped to the scene. They arrived just in time. The victim was starting to lose consciousness. They parked the ambulance and ran to the girl after grabbing their equipment.

He sat in the studio not knowing what to write. He needed another song within the next day. If he didn't, he was not going to be happy. Who says he is happy? Ever since he and Kaylin split, he's been a wreck. No, he has not shown it. He tried to keep busy to keep his mind off of her. However, it made it worse. She never left his mind. He has wanted to pick up the phone to call her and talk to her. Yet, he knew she would hang up on him if he did.

"You okay?" he heard.

He peered to his side and saw Mike. He shook his head. "I can't write anything."

"She's on your mind again, isn't she? Bryce, go get her back. You love her. You need her, whether or not you believe it yourself. I've seen you before and after you two went out. You've changed, man. I like who you were when you and she were talking. This new Bryce, no one can stand him."

Bryce looked at his friend and realized he was right. He did need Kaylin.

"Victim of a hit and run," Kaylin said as she and Justin wheeled their patient into the ER. "Her pulse is dropping drastically."

"What medications is she one?" the doctor asked.

"None," Justin said handing the doctor a chart.

The doctors and nurses released Justin and Kaylin to try to save the patient. Kaylin and Justin were taken by receptionists to sign papers that were dealing with the accident.

Todd unlocked the door and let Bradin and Erica inside. He helped carry their bags and placed them down to close the door.

"Where's Kaylin?" Erica asked, "You said she'd be home."

Todd sighed. "She may have taken another shift at the hospital."

"Are you all right?" Bradin asked.

"She's killing herself," Todd said, "She's either at work or sleeping. I'm losing her."

"It's not your fault," Bradin said, "People cope with things differently."

Todd took the couple to the guest room that they were going to stay in for the Christmas vacation. After letting them unpack and get settled, Todd cooked dinner. They sat and talked about the past few months. Todd did get a job as a guitarist at a local club. Bradin and Erica moved in together and are working to make things better than they have been.

Kaylin just finished her shift at work and was driving home. She was so tired and had the worst shifts possibly. Nearly all of the people have died. There was nothing anyone could do. She pulled in to her drive way and parked her car. She got out with her bag and headed in to her house. She arrived inside, shut the door behind her, and leaned on the door with her back. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Kaylin?" she heard. She looked ahead of her and saw Bradin walking out with Erica behind him.

"Hey," Kaylin said quietly.

"I never though of you as being the kind of person who takes care of people who bleed everywhere."

Kaylin shook her head before walking up the stairs.

"Hey," Erica said, "why don't the four of us hang out on Christmas? Its two days away. We can plan something out."

"I'm busy," Kaylin said.

"What is up with you?" Erica asked. "We come all the way from California to see our friends for Christmas."

Kaylin turned around. "Who said you were wanted here?"

Christmas Day arrived. Kaylin was at work not wanting the day to be there. Justin had the day off and she was with a new EMT, Karen. The two girls talked before and during the ambulance ride around town. They got along great. They knew working on Christmas would be worth it. That is, until the call came in.

They rushed to the house where there was an emergency. The two girls rushed in and found a family gathered around a young man who was on the floor wincing in pain.

"Sir, calm down," Karen said.

The young man would not listen to Karen. He kept holding his right side and whining. After a few unsuccessful tines of trying to calm the young man down, Kaylin yelled, "Sir! Calm down so we can help you!"

Then, the young man calmed down and let the girls examine him.

"His appendix exploded," Karen said, "We have to take him in."

As the girls were helping the young man on to the board, the man screamed and got off the bed knocking a box of equipment straight on to Kaylin's wrist.

"Shit!" she yelled grabbing her wrist. Karen rushed to her side. "I'm fine. Let's get him to the ER."

Kaylin and Karen wheeled the young man to the ambulance and drove him to the ER quickly. They got there and lowered him from the ambulance.

"What happened?" a doctor asked as Karen handed her a chart.

"Appendix exploding," she said, "He can barely stand still."

The doctor took the young man away. Karen turned to Kaylin who was holding her wrist. Karen looked at her friend's wrist and saw how bruised it was.

"Doctor Stuart!" Karen yelled to the doctor she saw, "We need you!"

He rushed quickly to the side of the girls. Karen pointed to Kaylin's wrist. Dr. Stuart examined it. Every touch was painful. He took Kaylin away to get x-rays done. Minutes later, the doctor told Kaylin that her wrist was broken.

Kaylin just got finished getting a cast on her wrist and hand. She was going to be out of work for a few weeks. As she walked out to her car, she saw Bryce leaning on the hood of her car.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to talk to you. Are you okay?"

"I've never been okay, Bryce. You know that."

He walked up to her. "I meant what happened to your hand."

"Why do you care?" she asked. "You never cared! You showed me that day when you blamed me for making your life miserable!"

"I didn't mean it."

She laughed. "I'm sure you didn't," she said sarcastically.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I tried! I tried to talk to you two months ago before I decided to leave! You were too busy trying to forget me! And Todd leaving the band was NOT my fault! He wanted to leave!"

"This is about you and me," Bryce said, "Listen to me. You owe me that much."

Kaylin sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I'm a wreck. I suck at everything now. I lost many people. I lost everything I had. What you said back in California stuck with me until this very day. That and Mike made me realize how much I need you. No other girl has made me feel this way. Never in my life have I ever gone back to a girl I thought was great. You, you're different. Kay Baby, I love you."

Her eyes widened.

"I want you to know that I ran out of a concert last night while I was performing. The song I was singing was making me think of you. My love is all for you, Kay Baby. I don't know how much longer I can go on without you."

She looked at him skeptically. "How'd you find me?"

He smiled before taking her hand. "I went to your house. I thought you'd be at home miserable because you were alone."

She sighed once again. "That's why I'm working so much. I'm trying to forget everything in the past."

"Is it working?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Well, it was until you came along," she said looking at him. He looked at her with the yeah-right look. "Okay, it was making me worse. But, I enjoyed what I was doing here."

"What do you mean enjoyed? Just because we're together again doesn't meant you have to give it up."

She held up her right hand. "On a call today, an equipment box fell on my wrist. I'm out for a few weeks."

"When I talked to Todd, he said you changed. How so?"

"I've only been working long shifts and sleeping. I'm rarely home. I haven't had a conversation with anyone."

"That is going to change a.s.a.p. I want the Kaylin I fell in love with back. I don't know if I'll ever feel right without her."

"I can try," she said, "She did have several accidents that have changed her. It may take some time."

"That's fine."

Bryce went in to his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "I know it's sudden," he began, "But, I want you to promise me that you're mine and I'm yours."

He opened the box revealing ring with a heart shaped, aquamarine diamond.

"This is a promise ring. I want to make sure we are and always will be each other's."

Kaylin smiled before nodding. He placed the ring upon her left ring finger. The young couple kissed.

Faber Drive "When I'm With You"

_Saw you walk into the room_

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to_

_It's been two years to the day_

_Half the time I've been away_

_I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change_

_Cause I'm coming back_

_To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count when I'm with you__Yeah we've had our ups and down_

_But we've always worked them out_

_Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now_

_Still I'm lying here tonight_

_Wishing I was by your side_

_Cause when I'm not there enough_

_Nothing feels right_

_So I'm coming back to show you that_

_I'll love you the rest of my life__When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you_

_When ever you're not around_

_When I kiss you I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_When I'm with you_

_Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you_

_When I'm with you_

_I'll make every second count_

_Cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count_

_(Make every second count)_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_When I'm with you_

_Yeah_


End file.
